China x Lino A forbidden Love
by Links-Little-Sister
Summary: It's just so cute, omg


*Lino and Yao have been dating for a few weeks, in secrecy of course. *

Moscow walked threw the door, expecting to be greeted by China. But there was nothing.

"Nini?" She called out waiting for him to answer back. As she walked closer into the living room she smelled something being cooked.

"In here Lin-Lin!" Yao's muffled voice said coming from the kitchen.

Lino opened the door and saw him setting the table, seeing one of her favorites, Borscht and Vodka, but of course his traditional rice which she loved as well.

"I fixed dinner due to the special occasion." He said smirking making her blush and smiled.

He pulled out Lino's chair as she sat down, pushing her back into the table. What a gentleman.

Both of them ate in small talk, China glancing at Moscow when she wasn't looking, looking at her beauty.

Once the two finished dinner he took her plate and washed it, and cleaned the kitchen quickly.

Once he was done, he held his hand out for her to take it.

"Want to take a quick bath?~" He asked smiling sweetly. Moscow blushed and took his hand.

"Yeah.." She said standing up as the two headed up the steps.

Lino started the bath water, making it warm, putting a relaxing soup into the bath to create bubbles to make her stress and tension melt away.

She sat on the ledge of the tub, closing her eyes as she smelled the relaxing smell.

Lino felt two arms wrap around her back, and a head nuzzle into her neck, kissing it softly.

"Ah..." She sighed, rubbing Yao's hair as he continued.

Yao stopped and picked his head up, resting it on her shoulder.

"I think we can get in the bath now." He whispered in her ear, rubbing her curl in his fingers.

"O-o-ok.." She moaned.

Yao backed away as Lino whined softly, missing his embrace. He took off his shirt and his pants, than his boxers. She couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see Moscow, aru?" He said smiling as she broke out of her fantasy, blushing.

Lino took off her clothing, now stripped down only in her bra and panties. Yao entered the warm water slowly as his eyes rested on her figure.

His eyes stayed on her chest, waiting on the edge of his seat for it to come off. Her hands shakily went behind her back as the white bra loosen, falling down her arms. But, being the tease she is, she covered her self, making a small sigh of disappointment come from China. She took off her panties and slipped in the tub on the opposite side Yao was on, letting go of her chest.

"Lino, come here please." Yao said as she came towards him, he turned her around and stuck her in between his legs, making her sit between them. He pulled her close to his body by pulling on her mid stomach. She could feel his member, slightly harden on her lower back. He pulled her back with him so she laid on his chest as he laid back on the tub, sighing relaxed.

His hands went up, now resting underneath her breast, making a small noise come from her.

She moved closer towards Yao, making him moan slightly as she pushed against his member, Lino smiled in satisfaction.

"L-Lino..." He said quietly as he lowered his hand from her breast, going towards her womanhood.

He slipped a finger in to her, slipping past the folds and finding her bundle of nerves quickly, pushing a finger roughly onto it, making her moan.

"Ah Yao.." She moaned quietly, making him smirk.

"Lets go get things started~" He said as he stood up, making his finger leave her. She wrapped a towel around her frame and ran to the bedroom, putting on a little light blue bra with matching panties and a silk night gown that stuck to her frame tightly.

His eyes rested on her as his mouth hung open.

Yao came in with only his boxers on as he sat on his bed, his arm behind her back as she leaned on it and the other arm on her hip.

" Moscow... You look amazing. " He said sitting on the bed, pulling her close to him as he kissed her neck.

" Y-Yao..." She said as his lips hovered over her soft spot, blowing cool air on it before attacking it with his lips harshly.

Yao began to pull at the silky gown she had on, wanting it off now.

"You're over dressed for the occasion.~" Yao said in her ear seductively.

"As are you." She said back.

"I am aren't I?" He said moving away from Lino, pulling his shirt off.

"Now its your turn to strip." He said smiling as she took off her gown, he took it out of her hands and threw it on the floor as he positioned her so he could straddle her.

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly at first, as it gained a certain roughness as time went on. She felt his finger tips slide up and down your left side, stopping at the strip of her bra that contacted it to the other strap. He pulled on it repeatedly, giving her the hint it was time to take it off.

She sat up and her hands wrapped around her back for the last time for the night, taking off her blue bra, as Yao's eyes widen at the sight of the flesh on her chest. He instantly cupped them in his hands, and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her lips passionately, then moving down to her neck, than getting down to the middle of your chest.

He moved over to the right breast, kissing on the flesh around the nipple. Lino stared down at him with her mouth slightly open, waiting for him to become more aggressive with his actions.

Yao took her nipple into his mouth, making her moan softly, which made him grin against her skin.

He began to suck harder, making her moan louder each time.

"Y-Yao!" she moaned loudly, as he pulled away making a 'pop' sound.

Yao starting kissing down her stomach, making harsh bites here and there leaving a mark on her.

He reached her panties lacy strap, pulling it with his teeth. He slipped his hands into the leg slots and gripped the seam at the top, pulling them down with one harsh tug. He pushed them all the way down to her feet, pulling them off.

"You're this wet already Lino aru?" Yao said positioning his face at her womanhood. She bit her bottom lip softly, looking at him innocently.

"Yes..." She whispered out giving him her cutest look she could give, making him chuckle.

He chuckled deeply, pushing his tongue past her lips and hitting the bundle of nerves head on, making her arch her back at the sudden contact.

"A-A-AH!" She cried out in pure bliss

"Y-Yao!" Lino moaned his name, making him smile.

"Hmmmm?" He questionably hummed against her nerves, making it even more pleasurable. She threw her head back as he stuck a finger inside her entrance.

"Hmm... You are really wet." He said as he pumped his finger in and out of he slowly, adding another. He sped up the pace making her moan loudly as he rubbed the same bundle of nerves, making her tighten around his fingers as she released her juices on his two fingers. He took them out of her slowly, making her whimper at the loss of connection.

He licked his fingers dry, getting all of her sweet honey off of them, than positioned his member towards her.

He kissed her lips passionately, licking her bottom lip as he begged for an entrance. She gave into his plea and opened her mouth, letting him play with her tongue, exploring his new territory. He kept kissing her like this as he slowly entered into her, earning a low moan from her which he happily swallowed.

He pulled away from the kiss as he started to thrust slowly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and took out his pony tail he always kept in his hair, making that one stubborn strain of hair hang off of his head. She tugged on it, making a growl come from Yao.

"L-Lino... Do that again!" He said as he went harder but still slow. She did what he asked and swirled her finger around it, making him throw his head back and moan loudly. She kept doing this as he picked up the pace, but still going hard.

Yao bent down and kissed her neck, Lino was still pulling on the hair that was now closer to her. It was right by her mouth.

She moved the strained of hair and put it in her mouth, making Yao stop and his eyes to shoot open as he let out a very loud cry and started to thrust into her alot harder. She sucked on the hair, grinding her teeth on it as he went harder.

She let out a loud moan as her core tightened.

"Y-Yao! I'm going to... AH~" She said as he moaned loudly.

They both panted, breathing heavily. When he disconnected himself from her he collapsed beside her, pulling you tight.

" That... That was amazing." He said into her hair. She smiled happily at the fact that she made him feel like this.

"Yes, yes it was. Anything for an amazing person like you." She said shutting her eyes. He smiled against her neck.

" I love you Lino" He said closing his eyes.

" I love you too Yao."

"LINO, LINO! O.M.G, YOU WON'T BELI-" The door slammed open and there stood Jordan, Lino's best friend.


End file.
